Such connecting elements are used in various applications. One such application is connecting elements which are formed for use as connecting lines for audio equipment including, for example, connections for compact disc players, loudspeaker lines, and internal signal lines in audio apparatus. Although the technical qualities for audio apparatus with respect to signal noise ratio, distortion and other characteristics have been greatly improved through the advent, for example, of compact disc players, known connecting elements continue to be responsible for a considerable degree of sound quality denigration.
Known connecting elements typically consist of metal conductors surrounded by at least one layer of insulative material. Due to the naturally occurring disorder of the nuclear magnetic resonance of the individual atoms of these metal conductors, however, they are not capable of faithfully transferring all of the information contained in the electrical signals.
Connecting elements using these traditional metallic conductors, therefore, cannot accurately transfer the structural information in the signals traveling through them such as the location of sound sources in stereo audio sources.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connecting element which faithfully transfers electrical, information containing signals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connecting element which preserves structural information in stereo audio signals.